The invention relates to electric motors in general, and more particularly to improvements in frames, housings or casings for electric motors. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in frames, housings or casings (hereinafter called housings) for electric motors which can be utilized with advantage in various electric household appliances such as stirring apparatus, electric knives and others.
It is already known to install the shaft, the rotor, the stator and certain other parts of an electric motor in a housing which is provided with bridges extending between the sidewalls of the housing and serving to journal the motor shaft as well as to carry one or more bearing members for one or more output elements which receive torque from the motor shaft. In accordance with a prior proposal, the motor housing is made of diecast light metal. The housing carries yokes which are made of spring steel and support bearings for the motor shaft. In addition, such yokes maintain the stator in a selected position. If the motor is used in a stirring or like apparatus, the output element which receives torque from the motor shaft normally comprises a worm drive. The worm wheel or worm wheels of such drive must be held against axial movement by specially designed parts, such as by clamping rings or the like. A further drawback of such prior motors and motor housings is that the motor housing by itself constitutes a rather expensive component and, in addition, it is necessary to employ numerous specially designed parts to properly position the shaft, the commutator as well as certain other components of the motor. Such specially produced parts contribute to initial cost of the motor and prolong the time of assembly of the motor preparatory to installation of the assembled motor in the body of a household appliance.